The present invention relates to cutting of circular sawblades and apparatus for the use thereof.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a new, useful and novel sawblade which is particularly useful in connection with cutting circular objects from planar materials when the saw blade is properly mounted with respect to a driving mechanism.
Heretofore, circular planar objects such as table tops, the opposite end plates of large wire reels, and other circular devices have generally been cut from planar material, for example plywood, or other suitable planar materials, by scribing a circle on the material and then cutting along the scribed circle with an elongate sawblade either a reciprocating sawblade or a band sawblade where a blade loop is utilized and transverses a series of pulleys to provide the necessary separation between the cutting and return sides of the blades.
In either case it has been necessary to finish the object and to smooth the cuts by means of sanders or other devices where the likelihood of oversanding is present which would then in effect prevent the attainment of truly circular smooth outlines.
Further, and most importantly, such prior art methods have been extremely expensive in that a great deal of labor is consumed in first cutting and then finishing the cutting edge of the material so that use of circular material has been prohibitive in some instances.
Further, in connection with the manufacture of the ends for wire reels, it has been necessary to "build up" the ends because of the labor expense involved in cutting circular objects.
No prior art arrangement, device, or method is known to facilitate cutting a circular design from a planar material utilizing a common tablesaw or utilizing a portable saw where the only modification absolutely required is a sawblade as provided by the present invention.